It is often desirable to wrap a material about a pipe to enhance performance of the pipe in a given application. For example, multiple layers of tape can be wrapped about the outer surface of a pipe to resist pipe corrosion or to insulate the pipe, either electrically or thermally.
Pipe is commonly wrapped by passing through a special wrapping device which applies multiple layers of tape simultaneously. Generally, a large annular ring is rotated about the outer circumference of the pipe being wrapped. The annular ring supports multiple tape rolls from which the tape is supplied for wrapping the pipe. Once the wrapping has begun, the annular ring simply rotates in one direction while the pipe is drawn through the wrapping device to wrap multiple layers of tape about the pipe.
As the tape is being wrapped about the pipe, some type of tensioning device is required to tension the tape. In the past, a brake has been mounted on the individual tape supply reels to resist rotation of the tape reel. The resistance to rotation of the tape supply reel tensions the tape as it is wrapped about the pipe. However, with the brake set at a given frictional level, the tension of the tape applied to the pipe varys as the supply reel is depleted. Typically, the tension is too low when the supply reel is full and is too high as the supply reel becomes empty.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved tensioner device for use with conventional pipe wrapping devices. The improved tensioning device should provide constant tension to the tape as it is wrapped about the pipe with the tension being independent of the amount of tape remaining on the supply reel.